After
by dinolove453
Summary: On Christmas Eve, 2 years after Mimi almost died life has changed quite a bit for our favorite Bohemians. What has happened, what is happening? RogerMimi, MarkMaureen ON HIATUS
1. Mimi & Roger

After

On Christmas Eve, 2 years after Mimi almost died; life has changed quite a bit for our favorite Bohemians. What has happened, what is happening? RogerMimi, MarkMaureen

Ch. 1 Mimi And Roger

Disclaimer: Only own the plot, and 2 OC's. Nothing else.

"Ung," Mimi Marquez groaned on the morning of December 24th, 1992. Blinking a few times and yawning, she grabbed her AZT shot but first turned to the peaceful form beside her.

Roger Davis was sleeping- snoring, actually. Mimi smiled and kissed Roger before going into the bathroom.

* * *

"Let's see," Roger laughed as they both sat down to eat breakfast. 

"Carry the one, and… 1,051,200 minuets later," he grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"Its been 2 years since, Meems," Roger smiled, and held Mimi's hand in his own.

"Oh yeah!" Mimi grinned, "Hard to imagine none of us has gone since, eh?"

"Oh yes. Poor Angel," he murmured sadly, "well, at least we're better off."

"I guess," Mimi grinned, "at least we can pay the rent, eh?"

"Yeah. It's a lot easier, too, especially since there's now 4 of us in this apartment."

"Let's see- Me, you, Mark, and Collins. I earn $75 a month at my waitress job, you $80 a month at your band, Mark $125 a month at Buzzline, and Collins $50 at teaching. So that's a total of…" Mimi sighed, "Umm… God I suck at math…"

Roger grinned and nodded encouragingly, "I know you don't cover our finances- that's Mark's and my job. But it's good you…"

"3,960 a year. And our rent is $1,000- so that leaves us $2,960 a year. We are doing well!" Mimi giggled a bit.

"Not to mention that raise I'm supposedly getting soon," Roger grinned and walked over to Mimi.

"But enough with all of this math," Roger grinned at Mimi and kissed her. They continued kissing until Mimi broke away, panting.

"I love you, Roger," she whispered, her hands tangled in his hair.

"And I love you, Meems," Roger grinned and kissed her gently once more.

Suddenly, a person called on the phone. Both involved in a passionate kissing session, neither bothered to pick up the phone.

"SPEAK/SPEAK/SPEAK/SPEAK!" rang the answering machine. (They redid it with Mimi and Collins added.)

"¡Hola Mimi! Es Madre. ¿Cómo estás¡Feliz Navidad! Yo amo tío. ¡Adiós!"

Mimi broke apart from Roger, sighing.

"Got to call her back. Sorry, love."

"Its fine," Roger grinned, watching her leave. She called her mom, and began to talk in very fast Spanish. Roger could only understand a few things, like AZT and HIV; Roger, Collins, Mark, Maureen, Joanne, Angel; and a few other words clearly English but Roger couldn't make out.

"Bueno, Mamá. ¡Adiós! Sí, feliz Navidad. ¡Fin, Adiós!" Mimi sighed and hung up the phone sadly.

"Just the usual- am I taking my AZT, how is my HIV, how are all of you, are things picking up between you and me, etc."

"Wait, she asked about **_us_** us? Roger asked, startled.

"Yup," Mimi sighed.

"Erm, what did you say?"

"That, although it was none of her business, it was going fine. And that I would appreciate it if she DIDN'T ask again, because that made 15 times THIS MONTH."

Roger laughed, "Is she particularly hopeful?"

"I guess. All my siblings aren't even 18 yet- and amazingly, she wants grandchildren. The first time she asked 'planning kids?' I nearly cried because I knew if I did have kids they'd have HIV- at least, there was a 80 chance with just _me_. With 2 people with HIV? 99. She said she was sorry and dropped it for 2 months- then asked again."

"Ah well. I'm sorry Meems," Roger held Mimi very tenderly and rocked her back and forth.

* * *

Mark was filming all of them enjoying Christmas that night- but 2 were suddenly missing. 

"Where's Mimi and Roger?"

Mimi and Roger had snuck out to go eat dinner at the Life Café. Roger had been saving up for it.

"Roger, honestly, you didn't have to save up for this! I mean, honestly…" Mimi grinned as they walked in.

"Please. Its Christmas- and its been 1,051,200 minuets of love for us. We _should_ celebrate!"

Mimi giggled as they both sat down at a single table.

"Oh- none of your friends here, eh?" the waiter sighed.

"Yup," Roger grinned, "I'll have fries and a soy burger dinner, and beer. Meems?"

"Miso soup, fries, and wine, please," Mimi grinned as the waiter sighed and left.

"So, Mimi, what do you want for Christmas?" Roger grinned, but frowned when Mimi's face fell.

"Tell Benny to leave," she whispered. Benny had just come in.

Roger glared and got up angrily.

"Leave, Benny," he confronted.

"Ah, Roger! Long time, no see! And _Mimi_! How are you, baby! Haven't seen you either."

"Leave, Benny. You make Mimi uncomfortable," Roger snarled.

"Move it, lover boy," Benny snarled back, "I try to e pleasant…"

"Well you wasted your time!" Roger cried.

"Fine. I'm going," and he left.

Roger turned (ignoring the restaurant now full of staring people) and sat back down.

"Thanks baby," Mimi grinned, leaned across the table, and kissed him.

"I love you, Roggie," she whispered in his ear.

"Do you have to call me that?" Roger laughed.

"Yup!" Mimi said gleefully as the waiter came back with the beer and wine.

"Your dinner will be ready in a bit," he said courteously, and turned to leave.

"Wait, uh…" Roger said nervously.

"Yes?"

"We'll be outside for a bit, can it wait?"

"Erm…" the waiter shrugged, and they slipped outside.

"Ok," Mimi laughed, "so what is this about?"

"Mimi," Roger began, the snow falling gently all around them as he searched his coat pockets clumsily, "I have been in love with you for 3 years- ever since I met you, and you wanted me to light your candle. Now I have a question," Roger said, smiling when he appeared to find what he had been looking for.

"You know I'll do anything for you, Roger!" Mimi grinned eavily.

"Then," Roger covered her eyes and bent down on the snow. Removing his hand, he asked,

"Will you marry me, Mimi?" Roger asked nervously.

Mimi screamed in delight. Ten times.

"**_YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!_**" she cried.

Roger stood up, grinning like a fool. He took the ring from the box that had been in his coat and slipped it on her finger. She threw her arms around his neck, and they kissed passionately.

"Where'd you get then ring?" Mimi asked after a while.

"Angel left it to me- it was hi-her grandmother's. She told me to give it to a 'special girl- one I know, cough cough." I knew he meant you, but at the time we…"

"Yeah," Mimi said sadly, "oh Angel," and they kissed once more before going back inside.

(1,099 Words) They are so cute:-D


	2. Mark & Maureen

Ch. 2 Mark & Maureen

"Oh My God!" Maureen squealed as Mimi showed the gang her ring, Roger's arm around her shoulder.

"OH MY GOD," Maureen said again. She was, admittedly, horribly jealous. She hadn't had a boyfriend or a girlfriend since Joanne. Sure, she flirted scandalously- but other than that… she would beg to have Mark or Joanne back.

"I know!" Mimi giggled, "Let's see- Mark as best man, and… ooh," she cringed, "which one of you for Maid of Honor?"

Joanne and Maureen both grinned, "how about Maureen?" Joanne said in a martyr-like voice, "I mean, the best man and the maid of honor have to dance- and they can stand each other," she joked, "Collins will give you away, Meems, and I'll be bridesmaid. Since your father's dead, I mean."

Mimi downcast her eyes for a minuet before bringing them up again.

"You okay with that, Jo?"

"Yes. I don't care, honestly- as long as I'm Maureen's at hers!"

"Sure," Maureen said softly. _If I ever do get married, there are only 2 people in the world I could marry- you and Mark, Jo._

Maureen sighed sadly and cried inside- but on the outside she squealed happily and hugged Mimi.

_No Day but Today, right? Might as well get back together with one of them…_

* * *

Mark had made many films since his first- most for Buzzline, but others too. He was growing more successful by the second- but didn't leave bohemia.

_Pan left on the happy couple_… Mark was already planning the film of the wedding. That was the way his mind worked- like a camera. He was the witness to everything- he didn't have HIV, and he was straight. Plus, he didn't have to be a bohemian. Only one like that in the group.

The loner. The witness.

The martyr. The heartbreaking.

Indeed, he hadn't been able to confess his feelings to Maureen. That he loved her. He- being a martyr- never would.

The best man. The best friend.

Roger grinned at him and said they planned the wedding for April or May- no day but today.

Mrs. Davis- what a scary thought!

The loner.

Mark sighed, but kept up appearances as best he could. It certainly wasn't one of his talents.

"Good job, man," he grinned at Roger, "I know you've been meaning to for a while…"

"Yeah. But our 2/technically 3- year anniversary seemed good. I knew it was a gamble to wait- but I took a chance. Now I'm just so nervous that April/May is too late!"

"You need time to plan, dude," Mark laughed.

"As soon as we're done planning. As early as possible. No Day…"

"But today, I know, alright! Only 3 of you guys need to hear that constantly!" Mark snapped- feeling horrible immediately when seeing the look on Roger's face.

_

* * *

I should tell you… Maureen thought worriedly while approaching Mark._

She had given it more thought than she had given any other decision before. Joanne was too controlling of her- and too afraid of her cheating. She felt trapped in a box when they had been dating- it hadn't been that way with Mark. And Mark had always helped her and comforted her when she needed it.

Plus, Mark was alone-straight, no HIV, and didn't NEED to be a bohemian. Someone should join him.

And Maureen was perfect for the job- bisexual, healthy, and also didn't NEED to be a bohemian.

He was- as Maureen thought when she had first met Mark 6 years ago- a tortured artist type. He was- just inside. On the outside he was really good as appearing as a cheerful artist type.

Maybe- since she could see behind the disguise- she was perfect for him.

"Hey Mark," she said uncertainly.

"Hey Mo," Mark grinned (but Maureen could see his torture inside) "what's up?"

"Well um…" Maureen said uncertainly, sitting on the couch next to him. _How do you say this kind of thing?_

"Come on Maureen, you know you can tell me!"

"Well I … I need to choose ONE of you!" she said rather loudly.

"Erm… explanation is required…?" Mark said confusedly and humorously.

"I am SICK of being the loveless one! Joanne's had 1 girlfriend and has one now, you've had a girlfriend, yet I'm the one who's been single for 2 LONG years! I could date anyone- but I can't bring myself to it! There are only two people on this earth who I could, and do, love!"

"Erm…" Mark was beet red.

"You and Joanne! And Joanne is too controlling of me! I –had more fun with you, Mark- and I feel so bad for you all the time, being on your own!"

Mark buried his face in his hands.

"Maureen- don't lay your 2 year single hood on Joanne and me! It is NOT OUR FAULT! And we don't need to feel bad!"

"But I pick you!" Maureen cried.

"Yeah, and we've been through this before- MULTIPLE times! You're very hard to trust!"

"What do you want from me, then? I am so jealous of Roger and Mimi all the time, and I want that SO BADLY."

"What, to be engaged?"

"No! To be completely in love, knowing you have someone! Sure, it would be nice to be married- but what I really want is love!"

"And you choose _me_?" Mark gaped at her.

"YES! It is you or Joanne- and Joanne is too suffocating. Plus she has a girlfriend, and is over me. You had one other girlfriend for, like, 2 weeks. You haven't gotten over me- everyone can tell."

"Fine," Mark whispered, "I understand. But I have conditions."

"Okay," Maureen looked nervous.

"First of all: no flirting, _especially_ in front of me. Even if they flirt, say 'I'm taken," got it?"

She nodded- _I figured that one…_

"Second: no goofy names. 'Baby' is okay- but not pookie, or honeybear, etc."

Maureen looked a little sad, but didn't say anything.

"And finally: you have to say you love me. I always told you I did, but you never said it back."

"I did, but okay," she whispered.

"Okay then. Um… you're on probation. IF you break on of these rules _once_, it's over."

Maureen bit her lip, but nodded.

"Okay, erm…" he looked slightly confused, "So do you actually…?"

Maureen grinned, leaned in, and kissed him. Pulling away, he was staring at her.

"Mark Cohen," she whispered seductively, "I love you."

Mark gently slid his hand to the back of Maureen's neck, his fingers through her hair.

"I love you, Maureen Johnson," he replied huskily, and kissed her.

They continued kissing until Mark pulled away in awe.

"I don't remember it being like that," Mark panted, "but its better."

"Oh yes," Maureen agreed.

"Let's not tell anyone yet, though," Mark decided, "it's a little weird."

"Yeah," Maureen laughed.

And with a final kiss, they parted.

(1,142 Words) More cuteness! But this isn't ALL fluff… bad stuff happens!


End file.
